You Can't Die Twice
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: A new danger arises in Lyoko. It seems the the Lyoko gang are not the only one that learns from their mistakes. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita are back to add a new chapter in there book of adventures
1. A Brand New Order

You Can't Die Twice

Chapter 1: A Brand New Order

Ulrich sat among the birds on the roof of Kadic. His thoughts still remain the same about the world. Why the X.A.N.A attacks? Why won't my grades improve? Does Yumi like me? Sometimes he thought that we was all alone in the world and hoped it will take him one day. He stood up and look to the horizon in a hope of making himself feel better, but at that same moment his live support walked in. '_Damn'_ he said to himself.

"Hiya Ulrich." She called quietly.

"Hey Yumi, What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked with head down trying to hide the blush. '_Really what are you doing here?_' he asked in his head.

"I heard that you were lonely, so I came to see if your ok." She replied..

"I'm fine, just thinking." He told her. '_I'm thinking of you but you can't know that_'

"What are you thinking about?" Yumi asked.

"Errrrr……." Ulrich stalled. '_You had to ask._'

"What is it?" She asked more softly than last time. She began to advance closer to him until she put her head above his shoulder.

"Well, its…….." Ulrich stalled again, slightly startled by her sudden closeness but the only thing that made it show was the redness in his cheek. '_I think I know where this is going. Come on Ulrich don't give in._'

"Its what?" Making her voice even softer. While saying this she leaned in even closer to his face. Two inches separated them before Ulrich began to talk.

"Yumi, but….." He was cut off by Yumi's facial expression. '_Oh no, I've stopped thinking. That's a bad sign._'

"Ulrich, just go with it. Close your eyes and relax, it will be over soon." She calmed. The were so close that there lips just came to contact when Yumi's phone rang.

"…….." Was Ulrich can muster as Yumi answered the phone. '_What just happened? Must make a mental note, don't tell Odd._'

"We need to go to the factory, there's trouble." Yumi's voice changed to a serious tone.

"Ok, lets get going." Ulrich told her. '_Something tells me this wont blow over anytime soon._'

"We'll finish our talk later." She finished with a smile.

"Okay." Ulrich answered. '_Bingo_'

As the got to the factory Jeremy was at the point of pulling his hair out. He typed furiously in hope of finding what is wrong with the system.

"What's wrong Jeremy?" Ulrich asked him. '_I wonder Aelita told him she want to go out with someone else. That will be the day, heh. I'm funny._'

"X.A.N.A has evolved. Its incredible, I've never seen anything like it. Aelita has already been to Lyoko and back. It seems that we can't do anything about the towers until we figure the new bypassing code. It's frightening." Jeremy summarised.

"How about the monsters?" Odd asked.

"Well that's a new story all together. Well…….." Jeremy said while trailing off.

"What is it?" Yumi demanded.

"Well, they have become more powerful. In Aelita's report, the rocks that she hid behind were instantly vaporized. The have also taken new forms and have more life points. The have new attacks and the have something called Field Bonus." Jeremy was interrupted Ulrich.

"Let me guess, they get a software upgrade every time they get rid of one of us." Ulrich guessed. Odd began to laugh but Jeremy and Yumi didn't look to please. '_Damn_'

"Field Bonus is when a monster gets an attack power bonus when in a certain region. It gets annoying when your calculating them." Jeremy finished.

"Has he activated any towers?" Ulrich asked while glancing at Yumi who gave him an evil smile, blushed then turned away. '_You feel the yearn for me now don't you Yumi._'

"No, but this is indeed means trouble. Be alert while out. I'm still unsure of this new X.A.N.A. capabilities. I'll update you if I find anything. Jeremy finished.


	2. Upgrades is the Onl Option

You Can't Die Twice

Chapter 2: Upgrade is the Only Option

Later on that day, Ulrich was quietly playing on his PSP in the forest. The only sound that could be heard was the ships taking damage in Wipeout Pure. Ulrich had his head phones on at the time so he couldn't hear the footsteps that were making there way over to him. Not until the footstep were in close proximity, he was able to hear them. He paused the game and looked around to see nothing. '_I wonder what that was?_' Ulrich gave one more scan of the area to see nothing yet again. '_Must be my imagination._' He un-paused the game and carried on playing until a certain Japanese girl jumped on his lap.

"What you doing?" she asked in a childish tone.

"Chillin' out. What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked back. '_You had to come, I was just about to win the race._'

"Well, you seem to leave everyone's sight so I came to if your ok. Anyway, you shouldn't think you get away from the gang easily, especially from me." Yumi answered.

"Why is that?" Ulrich asked again. '_Hmmm, I wonder if she notices that she is sitting on my lap. Oh no, Yumi get off my lap._'

"Because we have known each other for so long that we have some sort of bondthat we share. Err Ulrich…….." Yumi giggled as she ended her sentence.

"I know Yumi." Ulrich said while blushing. '_Damn, I hate you hormones. I wonder what she will say next._'

"Don't worry about it. Its not everyday you have a nice girl sitting on your lap." She said while smiling.

"That's true." Ulrich replied. '_That wont be the case if you went out with me. Why do you torture me so, you know I like so why don't you just kiss me and get it over with. I wonder if I saved my game data on Wipeout._'

"Ok then." Her face turned to a evil smile and carried on talking. "Lets finish what we started, just think of it as a suggestion." Yumi told Ulrich as she took one of his cheeks into her hands and pulled him towards her.

"Here we go again." He said quietly. '_Almost there._'

Five millimetres separated them when Ulrich's phone began to ring. Both of them snapped out of their trance and looked at each other. They blushed heavily.

"I hate modern technology." He told Yumi making her giggle. '_Strike two. One more and I'm out!_'

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Its Odd." Ulrich answered his phone. "What do you want?" Ulrich asked. '_This best be good._'

"Jeremy wants us at the factory and its pretty cool." Odd said while hanging up quickly.

"What did he say" Yumi asked.

"He said Jeremy has some thing for us. We need to get to the factory." Ulrich said. '_I hope it's the new bypass code._'

At the factory, Ulrich and Yumi got there to see Aelita and Odd at his side.

"So what its about." Ulrich asked Jeremy. '_This best be good enough to break a kiss with Yumi._'

"Good news. We have new equipment." Jeremy said triumphantly.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"I have been able to upgrade the equipment used in Lyoko. Weapons, costumes and vehicles have all been re-design. I also gotten a new bypass code. And now Aelita is not so defenceless." Jeremy said with a smile.

"So what are mine?" Odd asked excited.

"My Odd. I have given your virtual self new defences while improving your agility. Not being able to add any more points into your attack power. I've given you extra ammo, that gives off heat." Jeremy finished.

As he stopped talking, the X.A.N.A. alarm went off.

"Here's you opportunity to fight with you new toys. Everyone to the scanner room." Jeremy told them.


	3. Don't Talk, Just Scream

You Can't Die Twice

Chapter 3: Don't Talk, Just Scream!

"Duo scan: Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita. File activating and download." Jeremy said while sending his friends to Lyoko.

The group of four all landed on the hard floor of the desert region. Everyone looked different.

Odd base suit didn't change but their was stuff added to it. He had metal plating covering his wrists to his claw tips. His shoes had metal tip near the toes and on the heel to help grip. His tail now was a titanium alloy and was a weapon of its own if swung hard enough. His chest top had extra padding for frontal and back attacks.

Yumi had a complete change. Having a weird set of jeans-like trousers in black with a metal knee cap protector on each leg. A sunset colour jackets that was made of a special material that was as hard as steel but was as flexible as silk. Under that she had a black plain shirt that had more uses than meets the eye. She hade a belt that had a huge flat gold plate that said YI(of course it was initials). She also had black fingerless gloves. She also had a green scarf that blew in the wind. This represents Ulrich.

Ulrich had the armour that Yumi brought in as a school project in as a change. The differences were that on places on the armour were small jet boosters. On the back it had wings that could be retracted or pushed out depending on what the owner wants. On his waist he had a huge array of weapons. He had a crossbow, a second sword and a glaive with a expandable handle.

"The tower is north from here. Be careful." Jeremy warned.

The group ran in the direction they were told. The kept going until the were spotted by some monsters.

"What are they Jeremy?" Odd asked while looking scared.

These monsters were android looking enemies with just claws(If anyone has played Phantasy Star Online on the Gamecube and has gone through mines. You will know what I'm talking about.). They looked harmless because they moved so slow.

"This should be easy." Odd said while smiling.

"Don't be fooled by their speed, this battle will end very quickly if your not careful." Jeremy warned.

"Take it easy Jeremy. Yumi and Odd will take Aelita to the tower and I'll take care of these lot." Ordered Ulrich. '_I sure hope this works_'

"Ok Ulrich, be careful." Said Yumi while running into the distance with Odd and Aelita.

The robots aimed there lasers at Ulrich and fired. Ulrich danced around them with ease. He then boosted up to one and sliced its arm off. While that was happening, he drew his second blade and tore through another robot that was next to him. He boosted back to laugh.

"This is fun but I have places to go." Ulrich boasted. '_These upgrades are just_ _much._'

"Ok Ulrich, enough showboating and take them out." Jeremy told him.

"Affirmative." Ulrich told him. '_That sounded cool._'

**-With Odd, Yumi and Aelita-**

"Odd cover me." Yumi ordered.

"Ok sergeant." Odd replied while laughing. Yumi shot him a glare that shut him up.

"Time to test my new powers." Yumi smirked.

The new crabs had six legs and had laser firing points at the four compass points of its body(like a block).

"Time to die" Yumi shouted as she used physic energy to cover her right arm with purple energy shaped like a drill. She punched the crab and made it explode. The other crabs fell like flies thanks to Odd's Arrow Repeater attack.

"This is just to easy." Odd said while firing.

"Aelita go to the tower now!" Yumi barked making Aelita dash to the tower.

As she said that, a crab got the better of her and got her to the floor. It was about to fire when a huge slice mark appeared.

"Thank you Ulrich." She gasped.

"Its cool. See you in the past." Ulrich replied. '_That was heroic._'

Thats when the white cloud consumed them all.


End file.
